


You Never Know

by roosterteethrambles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 03:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roosterteethrambles/pseuds/roosterteethrambles
Summary: You didn't know even know you liked him until your friends brought it up.





	You Never Know

**Author's Note:**

> I can't exactly date these, it's been too long. But I know the prompt at least must have been around the time Trevor wore a suit on On The Spot. Plus Spoole's a character so BOY this is old.

Your friend Sean pokes you in the side and sings, “Guess who’s looking this waaaay!”

You glare sideways, “Spoole, for all you know Trevor could be lusting after you.”

“Oh no, trust me, I know,” Lawrence waggles his eyebrows. Your suspicious gaze turns to him and he shrugs, “You don’t just keep looking over for nothing. He’s like that in Math too, you know.”

“Yeah, and I’m in the class below you for that, so it’s not me he’s got the heart eyes for!” Spoole points out sarcastically.

As you roll your eyes, James scoffs, “What is there for you to be all hesitant over? He’s one of those...Challenge...Finders. He’d be lucky if you so much as breathed on him!”

James’ girlfriend Elyse swings the back of her hand against James’ chest, “Oh, like you wouldn’t break off a piece of Michael Jones if he asked you!”

“No, sweetie, you want me to break off a piece of him.”

“Don’t we all? Anyway, you and Trevor would be cute,” she simpers to you. “Don’t be put off by social norms or whatever. You never know...”

“You don’t even know how legit this is!” you cry out. “This is just some rumour Joel heard from someone, and as much as I love you, you’re a gossip mill,” you nod to Joel, who gasps dramatically.

“Me? Gossip?!” You throw some of your lunch at him, which he dodges with a laugh.

Matt pipes up with your name. “Would you say no to a date with him?”

You fluster, “W-well, I barely know much about him, and it’s not like anything would last past summer break…”

Matt, Bruce and Adam all grin to each other. “But you’re considering it anyway! Say no more. Alright, Peake, you stay here. Bruce,” Adam gestures as he stands and Bruce follows. You pull out a random book and look down at it, feeling your face grow warmer. You dare to look up occasionally, your head unmoving, to see Bruce and Adam talking animatedly. Trevor’s responding. They’re all looking over, Bruce is waving wildly. Trevor’s nodding. All of them are grinning. Trevor’s friends are hitting his arm, grabbing him and moving him from side to side. You’ve never understood why people do that.

Your friends return, but you continue to read your book. Bruce makes his appearance known by slamming his hand on your page. You look up to see him grinning. “Sooooo.”

You shrug, “So?”

“Aren’t you gonna ask us how it went?” he frowns.

“I didn’t ask you to go in the first place!” you exclaim.

“Well fine, I guess we won’t tell you then,” Adam turns his nose up in the air in false nonchalance, and you shake your head.

“Fine by me,” you look back down at your book, making a point of moving your head past Bruce’s hand to read.

Despite trying to act cool around your friends, the conversation still plays through your head for the rest of the day. What actually was said? Did they even talk about you? It’d be very much like those two to do something like trick you into thinking they’d talked about you but had actually gone to discuss video games or whatever. Trevor seemed enthusiastic. But you don’t know enough about the guy to have any kind of crush on him. You wouldn’t want to lead him on into thinking you’d be on a date.

You can barely keep your eyes off him in Math class. You never really noticed how widely he smiles, or how expressive his entire face is, or how distracting his licking his lips is and alright, so you’ve got a little crush on him now. Except it’s probably not. You’re probably just telling yourself that because the idea’s in your head.

When the bell rings you rush to get out of that classroom only to be interrupted in the hallway. You turn when you hear your name called and see Trevor waving to you. You smile back and he rushes over to you. “Hey! What did you think of class then?” he gushes.

You shrug. “I dunno. It’s Math class.”

“True,” he agrees with a nod. “Hey, uh, what are - are you d- I mean - ugh,” he rolls his eyes and covers his mouth before slowly stroking down his own jaw. “What I’m trying to ask is, are you free at all this weekend? Maybe?”

You bite back a smile, that warmth from earlier returning to your face. “Sure am. Why?”

“Well, it’s just, they’re showing that...That thing at the theater that night and I was wondering if you’d go with me to…” Trevor trails off nervously.

“Sure, I’ll go see the thing at the place on the night,” you tease, and he laughs a little loudly. “Meet me after school and we’ll talk more, okay?”

Trevor ends up walking you home. You talk about video games, films you like, music you like. Talking about music is easy enough, since you’re both fairly open with your tastes, but that conversation quickly falters. You both have your own opinions on certain genres of video games, and that debate takes you practically to your front door. You stop just outside your front gate and Trevor swings his arms by his sides. “So I take it this is where you live?”

“Nah, sometimes I like to just stand in front of random houses and appreciate the architecture, y’know?” you nod in mock sincerity, and Trevor places his fist below his chin.

“Ah yes, this late 20th century piece really symbolises culture in its time, but I think the most groundbreaking piece is the cute little doggy wagging its little tail at us!” he falters into a coo at the end, making you laugh.

“I get it now, you only used me to get here so you could meet my dog!” you narrow your eyes, laughing at his shocked shake of the head. “Aw, I’m just messing with you. It was very sweet of you to walk me home.”

“Not a problem!” Trevor chirps. “It was fun hanging out with you. Plus, at least we know what to talk about on Saturday!”

“We sure do,” you grin. “Hey, uh…” You rifle through your pockets and find a pen but no paper. “Here,” you roll up Trevor’s sleeve and write your phone number on his arm. “Just in case you need to bail on me last minute,” you laugh. Trevor studies the sequence of numbers in wonder and you chuckle, “Man, it’s like you’ve never gotten a phone number before!”

Trevor rasps, “Pfft, I get plenty of numbers(!) I’m p-practically drowning in - My phone’s been off this entire time just out of courtesy to yo- You’re not buying this at all, are you,” Trevor laughs nervously.

“I’m not saying anything. Anyway, I better go before my dog gets an aneurism waiting for me to get in,” you gesture back to the window, where your dog is now jumping up and down repeatedly. “I’ll speak to you soon?” you ask hopefully.

“Well, if I got time, I mean, I’ve got all these people just waiting to - yeah, yeah I’ll definitely speak to you soon,” Trevor nods in confirmation before walking off.

You text him all night, and all through the following day. He’s a lot more confident over text than he is in person. You struggle with deciding what kind of look to go for. You figure since he’s so casual in how he talks to you, he’ll probably dress to that taste as well. That being said, it’s never a bad thing to make an effort.

You decide the best outfit would be a shirt/skater skirt combo. Not too smart, not too casual. That being said, it takes you roughly twelve combinations until you find one you’re happy with. The front door knocks and you yelp in surprise. You run down the stairs and open the door - to see Trevor in a full blue suit and a red tie holding a bunch of flowers. Your face breaks out into a huge grin, “What’s all this for?”

“Is this not how first dates normally go?” Trevor asks, his brow furrowing.

“None that I’ve been on. But then clearly those haven’t worked out well!” you let out a single humourless laugh before clearing your throat and taking the flowers from him. “This was really, really sweet of you. Thanks.”

“N-not a problem! Shall we go to the thing?” he asks nervously.

“The thing with the place?” you smirk. “Sure!”

Trevor laughs along as he leads you to his car. He opens your side’s door for you as well, and you’re torn between wanting to do it yourself and finding the whole notion old-fashioned in the cute way.

He takes you to dinner at your favourite restaurant (“How did you know I love this place?” “Uh, yeah...Totally...Definitely knew that...Absolutely did not get lucky with that choice whatsoever…”) followed by the movie theater to watch “that thing” he was talking about - which turns out to be a lot better than you’d anticipated.

Trevor himself transforms before your eyes, too. He remains the awkward, bumbling guy in a suit he was when he picked you up, but you find all those things endearing. He’s sweet and he shows interest in everything you have to say and he pulls off a suit really well. As you walk through the town center to get back to Trevor’s car, you feel like you have to admit something aloud. “Trevor, this has been really fun…”

Trevor sighs, “But you just want me to know that this was only as friends, right? And there’s no way that this is going anywhere other than that, and you hope I realise that now instead of both of us getting hurt later.” His voice is monotonous, as though he’s heard those excuses a few too many times.

You frown, “Not at all! Look, I’ve had the best night, honest,” you promise. He still looks unsure of himself, so you take the punt, wrap your arms around his neck and kiss him. He remains still at first before nervously reciprocating, his hand settling on your cheek. When you break away, his eyes are still closed and he leans a little towards you still. You try and stifle a giggle, but the small sound you elicit is enough to snap him out of it. “This is honestly the best date I’ve been on.”

“Me too,” Trevor grins. “And not...Just because it...I mean...I’ve been on a ton of dates to compare this with, pssh,” his eyes dart around, not looking directly at you.

“Well, I’m glad I was your first date ever,” you loop your arms around his and hug it tightly, sighing happily. “I don’t want this to end.”

“Me too,” Trevor turns to kiss the top of your head. “And who says it has to?”

You giggle, “Well, everything’s gotta end eventually! I mean, we are gonna have to go separate ways at some point tonight, thus ending the date,” you point out.

“Right, but - that’s not anytime soon, right?” Trevor asks you with wide eyes.

You beam back, “God, I hope not,” and pull him back in for another kiss.


End file.
